Turning Time
by Hanafics1
Summary: Hermione returned to Hogwarts to finish her schooling after the war, leaving Ron and Harry behind. She has to share her tower with non-other than Draco Malfoy. But they have both changed since the war, leaving her confused. She pulled out her time turner to inspect her future. She discovers a future she never imagined with a person she least expected. Will she change her future?
1. Returning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All the rights go to J.K. Rowling for creating such a wonderful world full of interesting characters.

AN: This is my first Harry Potter related fan fiction and I thought what better to start out with than a story about two of my favorite character, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger. Please leave me your thoughts and opinions. And remember I'm still new to this.

 **Returning**

It's been about 5 months since the final battle. Hogwarts was almost ready to bring students back through those great doors. Harry, Ron, Hermione and even Malfoy spent the summer helping the professors rebuild the school, as well as many other classmates. Malfoy mostly kept to himself and refused to talk to Hermione or even Harry for that matter. He would often just watch the golden trio laughing and smiling; seemingly not having a friend in the world. Most of the Slytherins hated him for choosing their side after Snape killed Dumbledore for him. He was a traitor, a blood traitor, and his father made it quite clear that he was no son of a Malfoy. His mother looked so torn between her husband and her son.

Hermione spent a lot of her summer taking notice of Malfoy. Noticing small things like him receiving a few letters from his mother. She sent him the occasional owl, but he never sent one back. Merely attaches a ribbon to the owl and sends it on its way. Perhaps to let his mother know that he received her letter? To tell her he's still alive? It was always a different colour ribbon, perhaps a code between the two of them? Hermione blinked with realization as she shook her head. Why was she so worried about Malfoy?

Professor McGonagall gave them all the option to come back and finish their last year due to the war interrupting their studies. But both Harry and Ron wanted to make a difference after the war, and become auras as soon as possible and opted out. Hermione still wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to do with her life. Obviously, so many things have changed since she first starting thinking about careers. She initially intended on being an aura as well. But after watching Dobby die in Harry's arms, and saw all that he sacrificed for Harry, she wanted to do something for all house elves. Maybe a career path with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures would be a good fit.

She ultimately decided it'd be best for her to finish her seventh year. She sent McGonagall an owl and informing her of choice to return. McGonagall assured her that she would be Head girl. _At least I would have some privacy for my return. I'll have one of the towers all to myself. Since there aren't many older students returning it looks like I'll be the only head,_ she thought as she mulled over McGonagall's letter. Hermione looked around the Burrow, she spent the other half of her summer here with the Weasleys and Harry of course.

She would be going back to school next week, just a few weeks before her 19th birthday. She sighed and began to gather her things from the house. Her stationery and books, the time turner from McGonagall. She packed all her belongings into her truck and packed her Hogwarts essentials in a small bag to take with her. She sent most of them to her parents home. She knew that they may still be furious at her for erasing their memories but she trusted that they would forgive her in time. She was hurt at first when they told her that they needed time to let this settle. She understood that they needed a break from magic but it broke her heart that she hurt them, she only wanted to keep them safe. She would do anything to keep her loved ones safe from harm, even if it meant a great sacrifice.

A week had passed in the blink of an eye. Hermione said her goodbyes to Molly, Arthur, and George. Ginny left early to meet up with Luna and Neville before the Hogwarts Express took off. Hermione wanted to spend as much time with Ronald and Harry before she had to leave for a year. They accompanied her to the Hogwarts express.

"Promise that you'll write!" said a worried Harry.

"Don't I always write, Harry?" she answered.

Harry's expression softened, he knew she was right. She always did write and he had nothing to fear.

"Look, both of you… I'll be fine! It's just school. It'll be exactly as it was before Voldemort came back. I'll be safe! Please stop worrying, you're making me nervous for no reason at all. You're both being absolutely silly about this whole thing!" Hermione spoke without breath.

This would be her first year without her two best friends by her side. Without them, there being constantly annoying. A year without having to help these two idiots with their assignments and essays. As much as she hated having to practically do their work for them especially Ronald, she would miss it in a way. She would miss them having to rely on her. Oh dear, now her eyes were starting to water. She was going to miss them so much. She felt a tear slip from her watery eyes as she grabbed both Ron and Harry and pulled them into a tight hug. Once she opened my eyes and let go of them she couldn't help but notice Malfoy walking alone and looking rather somber. _He couldn't be coming back to school, could he? He never cared about his education before. I wonder what changed. Why would he want to go back?_ Hermione wondered what his intentions were. Ron followed her gaze curiously, "You've got to be kidding me. Hermione, you can't go back if that bloody wanker is going to be there!" he said forcefully.

"Ronald Weasley!" she pushed against his chest, "Don't be cruel! Besides, I doubt I'll even see him. If it makes you feel better I'll just ignore him if I see him."

Ron sighed and kissed the top of Hermione's head as he wrapped his arms around her when he saw Malfoy watching them. _Ronald hasn't done anything like this before,_ Hermione thought. She and Ron hadn't properly talked after they shared a kiss in the Chamber last year... She wasn't entirely sure what that kiss meant. She had fancied Ron for a while until then, but the war changed things. She saw a side of him that she didn't like. He left when she and Harry needed him the most, he let his irrational emotions get the best of him. But part of her still loved him, she just didn't know how dominate that part was. Ron could feel Hermione start to tense in his arms and he let her go. "Goodbye, Hermione…" he muttered as he walked away.

Hermione sighed heavily and dropped her face into her hands, Harry hugged her tight "Don't worry about it Hermione, I don't think he'll ever really understand." She told Harry everything she was feeling when he noticed that things between them were tense, Harry didn't blame Hermione for feeling the way she does but he couldn't really understand her reasoning either. Hermione hadn't the heart to tell him the real reason…

Hermione boarded the Hogwarts express and noticed a bleach blonde sitting by himself. She almost wanted to stop and greet him but as she was about to turn into his car she saw him staring at the hideous mark that resided on his forearm. She glanced down at her own arm, the arm on which his aunt so lovingly carved "Mudblood' into her precious skin… Her heart ached; she turned on her heel and ran down the length of the train to get as far away from that awful memory as she could. She finally found an empty car and sat down, pressing her head against the glass of the window. Hermione spent the entire ride mindlessly stroking the scar on her skin.


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own nor pretend to own these characters.

 **Meeting**

As soon as the express pulled up to the grounds Hermione dashed off the train and ran to Professor McGonagall's office. She had wanted to discuss something rather important with her.

"Oh Hermione, I forgot how prompt you are my dear." McGonagall smiled up at Hermione from her desk, "Well, there is no easy way to say this Hermione but I must ask a huge favour of you already. I know it's only your first day back but it is rather important."

"Of course, Professor! What is it?" oh this cannot be a good thing.

"Over the summer I received several letters from a concerned mother about her son's safety.. and I've come to agree with her. I was wondering if it would be too much of an imposition if he could bunk in your tower for the year. Since your tower is the only one with more than one bedroom I thought it would be perfect. And well my dear you're one of the only students that I would trust with this." she paused and dropped her gaze.

"Go on…" said Hermione softly afraid of what the professor would say next.

"Well the student whom I fear may be in danger this year is Draco Malfoy…"

"WHAT! MALFOY IN DANGER! Professor please, don't make me laugh!" She huffed; _how could she think this would be a great idea?_

"Miss Granger! I will not have you raise your voice to me like that. Mr. Malfoy is considered a traitor to most of his Slytherin house! They could kill him for such an act Miss Granger! His mother was not concerned until she heard some of his classmates talking about hurting him when she was in Diagon Alley."

"But Professor! He hates me! According to him, I am nothing more than a Filthy little Mud…"

"Don't you dare say that word in my presence, Miss Granger! I'm not asking you, I am merely telling you of my decision as a formality. I thought I knew you well enough to think that you would take this like an adult and not some child who still holds grudges! I know he's wronged you in the past, my dear. Whether he likes it or not he needs your help!"

"But professor this is absurd!"

"I couldn't agree more, Granger! I never thought I'd ever agree with you on anything. I guess this world is still full of surprises.." Malfoy quipped as he was walking through the doorway, holding a letter from his mother. "I don't need your help, and I don't want your help!"

"Mr. Malfoy you have no choice in this matter! Neither do you Miss Granger! You two will have to put your differences aside for a year until you both graduate. Mr. Malfoy you must understand it is in the school's best interest to keep you safe. Especially after the events of the past year. Many parents worry about their child's safety."

Malfoy and Hermione both sighed and folded our arms over their chests… They both knew that she had a point.

"I suppose you're right Professor.." Hermione forced herself to say after minutes of complete silence. She had to be the bigger person. Merlin knows that Malfoy wasn't going to be the better person.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to the first years. I will not have them run a muck and cause disruption in my school!"

As Hermione turned to leave Malfoy stood in her way. He was blocking the doorway and his face held a rather dangerous smirk. "Well, well Granger… This'll prove to be an interesting year. Oh, I cannot wait to make your life just dreadful." he sneered.

"Try anything and I'll hex you into your next life, Malfoy. Now get out of my way." she hissed as she threw her hands on her hips.

His smirk only grew as he raised a single brow. He leaned towards her and she could feel his peppermint breath washing over her face and tickling her ear, "I'll see you around, Granger. Perhaps in your dreams? Or maybe you'll daydream of my handsome face as we share the tower?"

"Ha! You only wish Malfoy. You will stay as far away from me as possible." she insisted. _That damn cheek, how dare he have such wicked thoughts._

"Or you'll send Weasel after me? As if he frightens me. As if anyone frightens me." he turned on his heel and stalked down the hall.

Astounded by his response Hermione shook her head and went to find the tower before they all had supper in the great hall. All the first years are being rounded up and are being prepared to be sorted. As she walked the halls of this old castle she thought of so many things to have come and passed. The memories of the troll almost killing her first year. It would have if it weren't for Harry and Ron being there. The memory of Harry during the Triwizard tournaments. Oh, and of course Viktor Krum. She really did like him but we were too different, we came from completely different places and birthed from different ideas and thoughts. He valued fame and his silly Quidditch games. Whereas Hermione hates being in the spotlight and found Quidditch rather boring. She'd rather be in the library studying then have to sit through a game. She had only tolerated it because of Harry, best friends and all that. Viktor did seem to care for Hermione in his own way. She'll never forget him asking her to write him or having one final dance with him at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron had been so jealous when he spotted them on the dance floor holding each other close. It was their 4th year all over again.

While she walked up the stairs to the tower she tried to think of a password that both she and Malfoy could agree on. She finally settled on Living Death as a password. _What normal with or wizard would set their password as that? It's too grim plus it's the name of one of the more difficult positions to brew. At least I would appreciate the humor, I know Malfoy wouldn't understand,_ Hermione smirked to herself.

Once she reached the top of the stairs she walked into the tower. It looked almost exactly like the Gryffindor common room, obviously without the red and gold embellishments. There was a large sofa placed beside the fireplace and two plush chairs on the opposite side. The walls held paintings that represented each house. On the other side of the room was a large table which was near a kitchen like situation. It was a rather small kitchenette, but it would do. She could make a small snack in the middle of the night or make some tea or coffee in the morning. Past all of this were a set of two small stair cases. One leading to the right and the other to the left. There was a piano at the bottom of the steps of the left side. She decided to take the room on the right. That way if she decided to play the piano it would annoy Malfoy the most.

She walked up to her bedroom and to her surprise this room was decorated with Red and gold embellishments, oddly enough. She set my small bag on the bed and started to unpack, thanks to an undetectable extension charm. This was the only way to pack and travel anymore, otherwise, it was unbearable. She first pulled out a framed photo of Harry, Ronald, and herself and placed on the table next to her bed. She unpacked all of my clothes and hung them up and put them away.

She had gone to look for the bathroom but didn't find one in her room. _How odd._ Hermione ventured down the small hallway and found the bathroom near another door. _How wonderful,_ she thought to herself. It was near Malfoy's room. Colored in green and gray how fitting and probably Mcgonagall's doing. They have separate stairs but it all connects. She could use his and vice versa but it would take longer than taking their own stairs. _We would have to work out a bathroom schedule,_ she made mental note. She laid out her perfume and small bits of makeup on the bathroom sink and placed towel near the shower. She placed her shampoo and soap in the shower. _Malfoy better not do anything mischievous to my stuff._

AN: Here's my second chapter! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! I'm really excited to see this story develop!


	3. Hurting

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I wish I did.

 **Hurting**

Hermione changed into her house robes and headed down to the great hall. She soon found Ginny and Neville. They both smiled and waved to her. Hermione practically knocked Ginny over as she ran to hug her. "Hermione! Where were you? First, I didn't see you on the train and then you weren't in the Gryffindor common room!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry Ginny! I was upset after saying goodbye to Harry and Ronald so I found an empty car to think and mull things over alone. As to not being in the common room, I have my own tower as I'm the head girl this year!" Hermione beamed at the redhead.

Ginny pulled her in tight for another hug. "I heard about Ron, Harry wrote me, Hedwig was here when I arrived. I'm sorry Hermione, but you shouldn't let him get to you. I know we're good friends but I want you to be my sister one day!" _If only she knew what I was feeling._

"I don't know about that Gin.." She muttered slowly

"What? Why? Hermione…" Ginny was cut off by the new Headmaster Professor McGonagall.

"Please everyone settle down! I, as well as all of the Professors, want to welcome you all back to Hogwarts. Last year was filled with sorrow and pain but this year will be filled with love and happiness. Please help me by welcoming our first-year students. Help them if they're lost or if they need an ear to talk off." McGonagall smiled at Hermione and turned to look over a few tables. She followed her gaze and found her raising a brow to Malfoy sitting alone at the end of the Slytherin table. His eyes flicked over and met Hermione's, he snapped his eyes back to Professor McGonagall and then back to Hermione. His icy blue-gray eyes softened and for what seemed like mere seconds Hermione was lost. She was drowning in a side she's never witnessed. He was always so rigid, distant, and cold especially towards her. Before She knew it first years were running to their seats, breaking the trance in which her gaze was held. She quietly gasped as a blush washed over her and she turned to Ginny, luckily she was oblivious to their entire exchange. _What just happened?_ Hermione curiously wondered.

As she was walking to the Gryffindor common room with Ginny and Neville, Malfoy was leaning against a wall.

"Umm Ginny, Neville I'll be there in a moment I seem to have left something in the great hall," I said confidently, they wouldn't understand why I had to stop and talk to Malfoy. They nodded in response and walked away with arms interlocked. She quietly sighed to herself and turned back to an inpatient bleach blonde whose eyes were frightfully cold.

"It seems that you've locked me out of the tower. Now, Now Granger. Didn't your dear old mummy ever tell you to play nice." Malfoy pompously quipped.

"I didn't lock you out, you pompous twit. If you weren't so thick you could've just asked for the bloody password instead of being a condescending arse." Her voice thundering in her ears.

He squinted those icy eyes and clenched his fists, even a vein or two was coming to the surface of his skin. "You're awfully touchy for a stupid little mud-blood." he spits venomously.

Hermione's heart quaked in her chest and her shoulders and eyes dropped. She thought they were past all of this. It was stupid of her really, she knew that this vial boy would never change, that he would never view her as an equal. But to him and too many other witches and wizards she is beneath them. Her breathing became shaky at best as she tried to hold back the tears. She could not let him see how his barbaric words affected her.

"The password is Living Death, you good for nothing Death Eater." She spat back and walked off before either one of them did something terrible to the other.

Hermione wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed but she knew he would be there. She sent Ginny a note and told her she wasn't feeling well and walked down to the lake. The water rippled in the moonlight. She sat on the edge by the water and wrapped her arms around her legs, holding on for dear life. Her forearm started to itch and burn, forcing tears to fall from her eyes. She grasped her arm tight, she could almost feel Bellatrix carving into her skin again. If her eyes weren't so blurred with tears she would have sworn that it was bleeding. She screamed and wept for what seemed like an eternity.

AN: Here's chapter 3! I wish it was longer but the next chapter will totally make up for this one's shortness.


	4. Softening

Disclaimer: I only wish I could own these characters.

 **Softening**

"The password is Living Death, you good for nothing Death Eater." Hermione hissed at Malfoy and stomped down the hall.

Her words echoed in the walls of his skull. Death Eater. That's all he'll ever be to anyone. Once a death eater, always a death eater, right? Draco didn't want that, it's what his father wanted and it's what the dark lord insisted on. Malfoy's father would never want to disappoint the dark lord and in turn, he would never want to disappoint his father. Disappointing them was never an option. So why did he choose the side of good in the end? It was because of her, because of Hermione. Looking at her just haunts him to the core. He saw her eyes as his Aunt Bellatrix was torturing her. They were so full of pain and fear; for the first time, he saw her radiant brown eyes cold and empty. He just stood there watching Bellatrix ruin her unflawed skin. Malfoy wanted to stop her or even run from the manor but his father was holding him there. His arm started to burn and as he looked down at his dark mark it seemed to quiver. He chortled and ran down the hall. He needed to get away from her, from the memories, from this mark.

Malfoy ran to the last place he saw life in Dumbledore's eyes. The astronomy tower was abandoned and still damaged from the final battle. He stood out on the balcony and looked out into the night. His mark seemed to burn even more and practically set fire when his eyes fell on a figure by the lake. She was here too. She was on the ground holding her arm as well, her soft screams filled his ears; still as haunting as last year. Part of Draco wanted to go down there and see if she was okay. But he couldn't face her after what she called him and what he called her. He dislikes her, yes, after all, she is annoying and a know it all through and through but couldn't help but regret his words.

 _I must be softening up, more than I thought I would after my father disowned me_. Dear old Lucious couldn't bear to have a traitor as a son. He forbade his wife from speaking to Draco or from seeing him, despite being in Azkaban he made it quite clear that he still has eyes and ears everywhere. His mother thought it would be best for him to return to school for a year as she tried to sway his father. Narcissa would write him every so often but never use the same owl twice. She told him how much she missed him and wanted him to be home with her. But it will never be the same especially after what happened in the manor. _Granger!_ Draco thought as he returned to reality.

He peered over to the lake and she was gone. He yawned as a thick sense of tiredness washed over him. He left the astronomy tower and lingered down the hallways. He found the tower that he would be trapped in with Granger. He found the painting that kept everyone else out and whispered "Living Death". He wondered why Granger picked that, they had potions together last year and this potion really stunned her. _I've never seen her not accomplish something as easy as a potion._ He observed as he walked in and found her fast asleep on the sofa. She practically glowed against the light from the fire. Walking past her to go to his room he heard her whimper in her sleep. He peered over his shoulder and looked back at her, she was an utter mess. There were twigs and dirt clinging to her clothes and her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes swollen. Something in him started to ache and he was overcome with a feeling he's come accustomed to, utter loneliness.

He had to walk away, he couldn't stand to look at her any longer. He went to bed and all he could see was her. Just laying there so broken. When he closed his eyes he still saw her, but it was her on the floor of the manor…

Malfoy opened my eyes and it was morning. He barely slept, as if you could call what he was doing as sleep. All night he tossed and turned and every time he shut my eyes he could see her. All of the moments he's seen her over the years flooded back to him. First year she was on the staircase as they were waiting to be sorted. She looked so nervous but very sure of herself, just like a muggle. Then Malfoy saw her face when he called her Mudblood for the first time, he just laughed in her face when Weasley cursed himself instead of Draco. That word flowed out of him so easily then. Then third year Hermione called him a foul loathsome evil little cockroach and punched him square in the nose. So on and so on, all night it was her.

Malfoy got out of bed and ran his long slender fingers through his messy blonde hair. He signed and walked towards the stairs. As he was descending the stairs he heard some faint notes coming from the piano. He peered down and there was Granger with a cup of tea, sitting at the piano; _I didn't know she could play,_ he thought curiously. Hermione looked stunning but still a bit broken. There were dark circles under her slightly puffy eyes, her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was wearing an old Gryffindor Quidditch shirt. Malfoy wrinkled his brows, _No doubt Weasels old shirt,_ he thought to himself. She didn't seem to be wearing pants, _Curious_ , thought Malfoy. The shirt did go halfway past her thighs. He caught a glimpse of something on her thigh. He quietly moved a bit closer to get a better view of it, he could see the tail ends of a nasty scar peeking through. As she moved her foot on the peddles her shirt lifted up her thigh. Her scar was rather large and almost had a silvery glow to it. He was transfixed trying to figure out what would cause a scar to do that, he didn't notice that the piano keys stopped.

"I had a run in with a nasty Dragon last year...," Hermione whispered; startling the life out of Malfoy.

"Wh… Where could you possibly find a dragon?" he choked out. His eyes never leaving her scar.

"Worried about me are you?", she jested, "Well if you must, know your dear aunt Bellatrix kept a tortured dragon guarding her vault at Gringotts. And while trying to escape he nicked my thigh with a talon. I'm lucky I didn't lose my leg. "

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something smart back but he furrowed his brows and sighed. To Hermione's surprise, he slowly walked over to her and kneeled beside her. His fingers trailed down the length of her scar, sending a shiver down Hermione's spine. No one ever touched her like this before. She looked down at him with soft eyes and inadvertently swallowed air. His eyes were pained "She scarred you again…" he whispered. Hermione's breathing staggered a bit; she reached her hand out to Malfoy and tucked and unruly hair behind his ear. His face was so close to Hermione's he could smell tea on her breathe. Malfoy blinked a few times shaking his head, he practically knocked Hermione over as he got up and flew out of the room.

 **AN: Well that was chapter 3! I was really excited to post this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of my story so far! Thanks for reading my story!**


	5. Loving

Hermione closed her eyes and her lips folded into a line, a tear rolled down her check. It hit her by what Malfoy meant by "She scarred you again" she herself hadn't even thought of it before. He was right, his aunt had hurt her more than once. The sound of the door slamming pulled her out of her deep thoughts. Hermione opened her eyes and a small flower was placed on the piano keys. _Surely Malfoy couldn't have left that here. He hates me, yet he's been kind today. But today is just one day out of many,_ she thought. She rose from the piano bench leaving the flower behind, she couldn't bring herself to accept it.

Hermione walked to the bathroom and showered, scrubbing away the thoughts of yesterday. The pain and tears draining away. She lathered soap between her hands and began rubbing her shoulders. Then her hands drifted to her thighs, cautiously avoiding her scar for a moment. She closed her eyes running her fingers where Malfoys were on her scar. Her lips parted slightly, smiling as she let out a deep breath. She could nearly feel Malfoys fingers against her skin, she bit her bottom lip as her skin danced under her fingers. She moved her hands over her stomach and stroked the skin over her bellybutton. Her eyes flew open and she cheeks flushed as she began to comprehend what was happening. She turned the water off wrapped a towel tightly around her quivering body.

Once Hermione returned to her bedroom she found her robe and replaced her towel with it, tightening it around her body. She sat at the small vanity towards the end of her bed. She picked up her brush and ran it through her hair before it had the chance to frizz out of control. She grabbed her wand and muttered a simple drying spell. She bit her lip as her mind wandered to what had just happened in the shower. The shower could prove to be a dangerous place. She quickly got dressed and headed down to the great hall for breakfast, she had no doubt that Ginny would be waiting for an explanation of why she ditched her last night. Hermione picked out a simple grey long-sleeved shirt and a pair of tight-fitting jeans and some old boots.

She entered the great hall and saw Malfoy eating by himself again. A blush blossomed across Hermione's face from the mere sight of him. She looked around for Ginny, hoping she would take her mind off of the adventures of the morning. Hermione found Ginny reading a letter, she must have just missed the owls. She took a seat next to Ginny, who handed her two letters. One from Harry and one from Ron.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I hope your first day went well. Ron and I are getting ready to go into training next week. I wish you were here Mione, we need you. We have always needed you and we probably always will. I hear you have a tower all to yourself this year, Ginny, told me. How's Malfoy behaving? He hasn't been an arse yet, has he? I doubt even he could be a prick only one day into the year._

 _Anyway, I hope you have a wonderful time this year._

 _Best Wishes and yours truly,_

 _-Harry_

Hermione smiled down at Harry's letter. He really did underestimate Malfoys knack for being an arsehole. She sighed as she picked up Ron's letter.

 _Hermione,_

 _I'm sorry for not saying goodbye the way I wanted to, seeing Malfoy there sent me off. I hope you can forgive me. It's only been one day without you but I miss you more than anything. You are my light, Hermione. You were my light in the darkest of times. It feels like I can't even breathe without you here beside me. I got something for you after I left the Platform yesterday. I gave it to Ginny so you could open it after you read this letter. I hope you'll like it. The colour will make your eyes sparkle more than they already do. I really care about you, Hermione. Please hurry and come back home soon._

 _With love,_

 _-Ron_

She couldn't help but smile, he could always make her smile. Ginny not so subtly cleared her throat and held a box in her hand. Hermione nearly radiated happiness. She gently took the box from Ginny and opened it. Inside there was a simple necklace, simple but breathtaking. It was a single silver chain with a heart pendant made of the most beautiful golden amber. Her eyes began to water, she couldn't believe that Ron had gotten this for her.

"Ginny! Could you help me claspe this in the back?" she asked her dear friend.

"Of course I can and here I thought you didn't want to be my sister," Ginny replied.

"I didn't say that. I already think of you as a sister, I just don't really know what's going on with Ron and I. Sometimes I think that I could fall in love with him and other times I could just smack him and never want to see him again. No offense Ginny but he can be rather dense and stubborn as all hell. It's beyond frustrating and he doesn't understand me at times. I mean we bicker more than we converse civilly. Can you understand my reasoning for not being sure?" she inquired.

Ginny chewed on her cheek and she mulled over Hermione's response and finally nodded in agreement.

"I love you Ginny and your mom and your dad and the twins but Ronald came be damn near impossible at times and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that, or if I'll ever be ready to be with Ron… I've only really dated Viktor Krum.. and feelings change…" Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table. To her disillusionment, she watched Malfoy storm off, not even giving her a momentary glance.

Ginny could see distress wash over her friends face, she whipped her head round to see what caused Hermione's face to fall. But she saw nothing, Ginny furrowed her brows and began to wonder if Hermione's eyes had begun to wander. Hermione started to fidget with her newly acquired piece of jewelry.

"Mione, he'll understand if you've moved on…" Ginny said softly

"There's nothing to understand." Hermione's words burst out more quickly than she intended. She hurried and stuffed her face with some eggs so Ginny couldn't press her on this matter.

"So… what happened to you last night? You said you didn't feel well but you seemed fine at supper.." remarked an annoyed Ginny.

"Oh that. I ran into Malfoy and he was just being a jerk is all. There's nothing new about that. It just really upset me, more than it should have honestly. It's just that I thought we were past our former prejudice's. Why else would he have chosen our side or even help rebuild the school. It's just maddening and I can't figure it out." her voice without a glimmer of hope.

Just as Hermione was going to take another bite of her food, her stomach abruptly started to turn. She dropped her fork on her plate and leaped from the bench. She reached a hand up to cover her mouth as she dashed past students and the tables. Once she reached the doors she ran into Malfoy on the other side, pushing him into the wall. _I just have to make it to the bathroom!_ She willed herself to move faster and not look back. Once she reached the girls bathroom, she swung open a stall and vomited.

Once she finally stopped vomiting she grasped her shoulder. She yelped in pain, she pulled her shirt past her shoulder revealing a huge bruise forming. _Damn, Malfoy and his boney shoulders!_ she cursed. She hadn't realized how hard she must have slammed into him, she had no doubt that she'd hear about it later.

She quickly went to the tower to change into her school robes and brush her teeth, hoping she didn't find Malfoy there. She tiptoed down the stairs and peeked her head round the corner. She sighed in relief, no Malfoy in sight. She went about her day, enjoying all of her classes but went over most of this information last year. She wouldn't learn any new information for months, the professors encouraged her to study things that they hadn't previously gone over and wouldn't end up teaching anyway do to time restraints. Luckily for her she hadn't seen Malfoy even once.


End file.
